As is generally well known in the prior art, diaphragms are an integral part of pumps. It is necessary in these applications for the diaphragms to be flexible in order for them to perform their intended function. However, the constant flexing of certain portions of the diaphragm when the pump is in use creates stresses on the nonflexing portions of the diaphragm that are attached to the pump.
In these type pumps there is a follower and flange which support the diaphragm and help to secure it in place within the pump housing. These areas of the diaphragm which are in movable contact with these followers and flanges will normally exhibit rather severe wear and, after extended use with the constant flexing of the diaphragm, will eventually crack and/or have holes wear through the diaphragm. When this occurs the pump is out of commission until a new diaphragm can be installed to replace the worn out diaphragm.
In many cases the rest of the diaphragm is still in relatively good shape. It is primarily at the wear points of such diaphragm caused by the relative movement between the diaphragm and the follower and flange members, under normal circumstances, that the diaphragm will reveal major problems. The replacement of the diaphragm, however, is only one of the problems that maintenance personnel encounter. The location of many pumps is such that not only may they be very difficult to get to but, even after reaching the pump, performing the work of replacing a diaphragm can and oftentimes does present a real challenge.
Thus, the longer a pump can be kept in operation, without the need for servicing, represents a considerable savings in not only the maintenance personnel's time but in the "up" time for whatever operation the pump is being used. Any improvement in the design of the diaphragm that can significantly increase its usable life expectancy is a welcome improvement.
The present invention is specifically related to improving the wear characteristics of a diaphragm at the aforementioned stress points at the follower and flange areas of the diaphragm.